User talk:Commander Awesome
Page Archives: 1 2 3 4 5 I'm Leaving For A While *Hey Commander Awesome, I'm just giving you a heads up that i'm going on vacation from July 14 to July 21, so I won't be replying or editing during this period, I'll tell when I get back. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 18:58, July 14, 2016 (UTC) **I'm back! --Spiritbar11 (talk) 23:20, July 21, 2016 (UTC) **Welcome back! While you were gone I overhauled some of the map-related articles, and then of course there is the Skirmish update and the new details on the next two DLC from Star Wars Celebration. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 23:34, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Deletion of "DICE air vehicles" and "DICE vehicles" *Hey Commander Awesome there are two category pages that are specifically titled "DICE air vehicles" and "DICE vehicles". These pages have 1 and 2 (respectively) members in them, these two pages were most likely created when DICE's Battlefront was being created and they got lost in the clutter. Therefore these two category pages are taking up space and are unnessacary to the Star Wars Battlefront Wiki's cause. So I politely ask for "DICE air vehicles" and "DICE vehicles" to be deleted. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 02:12, July 26, 2016 (UTC) **It seems they already have been. See here: ::Category:DICE air vehicles Category:DICE vehicles ::-- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 02:27, July 26, 2016 (UTC) *Oops... Well thanks for the clarification! --Spiritbar11 (talk) 02:29, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Reverted vandalism of Darth Vader/DICE Commander, thank you for fixing the flawed page of Darth Vader/DICE. It's really great for your help and I was afraid that you weren't available and we'd have to start over. I don't know if we should ban the dude who made the edit, but thank you for fixing it up. *You're welcome. I'll ban the guy if he edits again. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 02:30, July 29, 2016 (UTC) *Wait what happened to Darth Vader/DICE? Why would someone attack a memorial to the coolest villain of all time!?! --Spiritbar11 (talk) 01:52, August 1, 2016 (UTC) **Some troll decided to fill the page with nonsense. This kind of thing happens all the time, to nearly every wiki, and it is why admins exist. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 01:57, August 1, 2016 (UTC) *This saddens me... But at least we have the history option! --Spiritbar11 (talk) 01:59, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Category:Asset Cards Hey Commander Awesome, I made a Category page titled Category:Asset Cards. I created this page to help categorize the different kinds of Star Cards in Star Wars Battlefront (Asset Cards, Charge Cards, Trait Cards). Any way, for some reason when I go to different pages, Asset Cards doesn't show up on the category options and it won't let me save. Please help! --Spiritbar11 (talk) 01:58, August 1, 2016 (UTC) *I'll try to fix that when I have the time. We should also create categories for the different blaster types, too then. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 02:03, August 1, 2016 (UTC) **I'll make the Charge Card and Trait Card category pages and blaster types, while you find this out. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 02:09, August 1, 2016 (UTC) *It turns out we don't need a Trait Card page because there already is one titled DICE Traits. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 02:19, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for editing TIE Fighter/DICE and putting it below the Trivia section. WhiningWinnie (talk) 01:49, August 5, 2016 (UTC)WhiningWinnieWhiningWinnie (talk) 01:49, August 5, 2016 (UTC)